Duncan Dwyhte (Masterzverse)
Prince Duncan Dwyhte is the son of the Dark Master of Bakugan and the main Darkus antagonist in Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes and a minor one in Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare. Background Duncan was born into a family of great power. His parents were the king and queen of Planet Dyzekia. His mother always made sure he studied and was well educated. His father wanted him to have some fun, so he taught Duncan how to play Bakugan. One day, his father took Duncan and a soon-to-be incapacitated Drakohex to Gundalia on a diplomacy mission. A young, curious Duncan got lost in the underground where the Dark Bakugan were kept. He was approached by a large dragon, Darkus Brawlacus Dharak. Duncan was scared at first, but Dharak didn't hurt him. The two began best friends and brawling partners. One day, the prince, his sister, and their mother fell sick. The mother was taken to the hospital but the children were taken to the King's scientists. They fell comatose and were kept in rejuvination pods, just like Drakohex. Duncan claims to have been able to see everything his father did to revive him. Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes Duncan woke up and wanted to brawl right away. His father asked him to participate in a tournament on New Vestroia. He faced Brawley X Masterz in the finals. He was aware that his old rival, Jade Nedski was lurking about. It appeared that Duncan's Brawlacus Dharak and Masterz's Dragonoid had some sort of history due to their power rising greatly just by being in the presence of one another. When Duncan lost, he trained hard to seek his revenge. Duncan's Dharak was stolen by Immortus and brought to Parasyte. The B.E.C.B. rescued him. Duncan secretly no longer seeks revenge against Masterz, but he knows Jade still wants to take him down. Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare Duncan has made few appearances in Dimensional Warfare. He and the rest of the Dark Hex were defeated by Aides Immortus. Relationships The Dark Master The Dark Master is Duncan's father and is always supportive of him. Katana Dwyhte Katana is Duncan's younger sister. Even though the two disagree alot, the one thing they have in common is the love of brawling and power. Katana is jealous that Duncan will one day inherit the throne. Jade Nedski Jade has a hatred for Duncan because he and his father attacked Neathia, which was like a second home to her. She couldn't forgive him because their Dharaks were twins that were born from the Sacred Orb. It was as if Duncan's Dharak was trying to destroy his birthplace. Brawley X Masterz Masterz and Duncan have some unknown connection that is shown when their Bakugan brawl. The two are both hotheaded and love to brawl. Duncan is greatful to Masterz for saving Dharak, but doesn't want to admit it or for his father to know. Bakugan *Darkus Brawlacus Dharak (Guardian Bakugan) **Darkus Brawlacus Phantom Dharak (Evolved Guardian Bakugan) *Darkus Rickoran *Darkus Dartaak Gallery Duncan and cards.png|Duncan Dwyhte picking up Bakugan for the first time Category:Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes Category:Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare